<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Autorisation by CamaradeCactus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519525">Autorisation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus'>CamaradeCactus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions, Pocket Monsters: X &amp; Y | Pokemon X &amp; Y Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Discord: Poulécriture, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Calme | Calem, Female Masaru | Victor, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Genderbending, Humor, kalem du quartier rpz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>« Appelle-moi encore une fois Kalamar et j'te fume. »</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Masaru | Victor/Calme | Calem, Serena/Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Poulécriture</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Autorisation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Serena plissa les yeux en regardant Victoria, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait.</p><p>« <strong>Tu veux dire que tu as accepté de sortir avec... <em>elle</em> ?</strong> dit-elle en pointant son amie d'enfance qui pianotait sur son téléphone, sans les écouter. »</p><p>Victoria acquiesça. Elle ne voyait pas du tout où était le problème.</p><p>«<strong> Tu es en couple avec elle ? Tu es sûre ? Certaine à 100% ? Tu acceptes de passer du temps avec Kalamar ? Volontairement ? </strong>»</p><p>La blonde évita de justesse le stylo que son amie lui lança.</p><p>« <strong>Appelle-moi encore une fois Kalamar et j'te fume.</strong> »</p><p>Serena l'ignora et se se pencha vers Victoria.</p><p>«<strong> Elle est loin d'être une fille élégante. Ou gentille. Ou mignonne. Ou <em>normale</em>.</strong> </p><p>- <strong>Eh mais j'vais t'écraser ta mère, pauvre guenon. </strong></p><p>- <strong>Très bien. Tu as mon autorisation. </strong></p><p>-<strong> T'es ma daronne ou quoi ?! </strong></p><p>-<strong> Mais ne viens pas pleurer quand tu n'en pourras plus d'elle.</strong> »</p><p>Ce fut au tour de Victoria de la regarder comme si elle était avait perdu la tête. « <strong>Tu sors avec <em>Gloria</em>.</strong> </p><p>- <strong>Elle est adorable</strong>, se défendit Serena.</p><p>- <strong>Elle t'a éclaté une bouteille en verre sur ta tête. </strong></p><p>-<strong> … Et ?</strong> »</p><p>Ce fut à cet instant précis que Victoria comprit que d'elles toutes, Serena était probablement la pire.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr : miss-cactus</p><p>N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>